


When a man comes around (and takes you to Eden)

by orphan_account



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Eden - Freeform, Fix-It, Kinda, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You got quite the hair there, Chuck,” he said at last and Professor laughed.“It is good to see you again, my old friend,” he said with a smile.The song has ended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see Logan this Sunday. You know, Logan was my hero since childhood (probably not the best hero for eleven years old kid, but, look at Laura!) and it hurt me just so, so much to see the movie. It was so fucking great (really; it was a best movies I´ve seen in quite a time and definitely the BEST x-men and Wolverine movie), but I was also suffering so much; really, I cried since the first scene until the very end. But, as my friend pointed out, it was a beautiful suffering and I felt so...alive. Like...I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel...I focus on the pain...the only thing that´s real.

****When a man comes around** **

 

There was music. A soft melody was playing as he slowly surfaced to consciousness, emerging from the darkness that was enveloping him.

He hadn´t opened his yes, not yet; he was careful. Instead, he chose to lay still, listening, trying to find out where he was.

 

_There´s a man...going round...taking names. And he decides, who to free....and who to blame...Everybody won´t be treated...all the same..._

__

He was laying in what seemed to be a comfortable bed, covered with a thin blanket. He was confused; the last thing he remembered was pain, pain and a feeling akin to falling asleep.

_This is what it feels like._

Slowly, he realized several things. The first was that he felt no pain which was a strange thing since his last days were filled with pain coming from his chest, a pain he felt every time he took a deeper breath. And even before, the last months were accompanied with a constant burning somewhere inside of him; it had settled deep in his bones, in his blood, the poison they put inside of him all those years ago slowly destroying him at last.

And he remembered dying.

 

_Voices calling, voices crying...some are born and some are dying..._

__

He died, didn´t he? He must´ve died. His wounds were not healing and he felt his life slowly slipping away. He vaguely remembered Laura calling him dad, the touch of her little hand and...and...He took a moment. Felt it.

And then nothing.

 

_The wise man will bow down before the Throne...and at his feet they´ll cast their golden crowns. When the man comes around..._

__

Now he felt warmth on his face and light behind his eyelids. It tickled him and he had to suppress the sudden urge to sneeze.

With his eyes still closed, wary of where he might be, he tried to think of various scenarios of what has happened to him.

Maybe something went wrong. Maybe Transigen got a hold of him and what´s awaiting him is another seemingly endless torture at hands of some insane scientists. And what about Laura? Is she safe? Has she and the other children managed to get to Canada?

He rather hoped so.

But then again, Transigen probably would not bother with putting him into a bed and making sure he has a nice Johnny Cash song to wake up to.

He took a deep breath, getting ready to open his eyes and face whatever the world has prepared for him. And then a weird, impossible realization struck him.

He knew where he was.

The bed he was laying on was familiar, the pillow smelled faintly like smoke and beer and...

And...

It couldn´t be.

He heard a door open and steps of someone walking inside the room and finally, sitting down on the edge of the bed he was currently occupying.

Logan´s breath hitched.

“Well, I think that just opening your eyes would be much simpler then worrying yourself to dea...uhm...any further, don´t you think, Logan?”

His eyes shot open at hearing the familiar voice and he came face to face with the cracked ceiling of the room he had all those years ago, before everything went wrong....

There, on the edge of his bed, was the Professor. Logan just laid there for a while, short for words, not believing what was in front of his eyes.

The Professor was young, young like when he was sent back in time to repair the past that still hadn´t prevented horrible future, after all.

“You got quite the hair there, Chuck,” he said at last and Professor laughed.

“It is good to see you again, my old friend,” he said with a smile.

The song has ended.

Logan sat up slowly, feeling somewhat dizzy, and for a little while he hoped that the last years were just some sort of terrible nightmare.

“What happened? Where am I?”

“Well... think one could say that we are in Eden,” the Professor said calmly. Logan looked at his hands. His knuckled were fully healed and there were no scars and traces of blood.

“You are dead, Logan. If that is what you ask,” the Professor continued kindly. “I am dead. I believe that this is some sort of....afterlife.”

“Where is Laura?” Logan asked in a raspy voice.

“I rather hope we won´t be seeing her here for quite some time, Logan. Don´t you too? I think that she has some interesting lifetime before her.”

Logan just nodded, still trying to process the new information. He always thought that after a person dies, there is just....darkness. And nothingness.

“Well, I think that this kind of afterlife is much more comfortable, Logan.” Charles raised an eyebrow and Logan let out an irritated huff.

“Must you read my mind even in the afterlife?”

Charles laughed again and Logan tried not to think about his last years, about his death. He realized, quite surprised, that it was easy. He wondered if he should thank Charles himself for it.

“Now, Logan, when you´ll feel like it, there are some old friends that would love to see you again. Rogue wanted to talk to you since you got here, but you looked like you needed some rest, so I had to put a stop to it.”

“They are all...they are all here?” Logan asked in disbelief.

Charles nodded.

“...so I will have to put up with Cyclops even after death?”

Professor laughed and got up. “Just come down when you will be ready,” he said and went for the door. “And Logan?”

“Yes?”

“You should take a moment. Feel it.”

Logan agreed with him.

__

 

__

 

 

 

 


End file.
